Consuming media presentations generally involves listening to audio information and/or viewing video information such as, for example, radio programs, music, television programs, movies, still images, etc. Media-centric companies such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcasting networks, etc., are often interested in the viewing and listening interests of their audience to better market products and/or services.